fordfandomcom-20200223-history
Template talk:FacebookGameWikis
Getting your Facebook game wiki added to this template Apparently you leave a message on JoePlay's talk page. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 5:09 PM PST 14 Apr 2010 Also, the wiki's main page should have this template on it if the wiki wishes to be added to the template.. -- Mark (talk) 19:31, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :I would like My City Life Wiki added to the template. - - Smiley12 was here at 00:18, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Added soon after, presumably by Joe. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 00:16, November 9, 2010 (UTC) : Can someone please add Treasure Isle Wiki to the template. Henriquegr 14:54, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Added. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 00:16, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :Empires & Allies Wiki was just created, can someone link it on the template? Thanks in advance. Henriquegr 18:54, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Alphabetical order? Now that it's so big, it's hard to find your fave game there and you might give up looking. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 06:38, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks to Joe for doing that very soon after a direct approach. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 07:55, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Habbo? Dose habbo hotel need to be added now? --Wikite The Wiki Warrior 18:58, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :If it's a Facebook game with its own Wikia site, give us a link to the site from here and you may get a good response. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:25, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Pirates Saga I would like Pirates Saga Wiki added to the template. :Will do. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:37, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Cityville I feel Cityville is having too much attention with it being the only one in the line. ^.^ :Accidental, I think. But I've added a new break to give Cityville some company. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 08:50, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Empires and Allies? One of Zynga's games called Empires and Allies, should be added. Here's the link to the Empires & Allies Wiki. --Mousekat (talk) 20:31, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :Done. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:37, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Castleville? Heavily agree with the last two. I'd also like to see Castleville added to this. +y@talk 04:25, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :Done. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:37, January 14, 2012 (UTC) War Metal Wiki Please consider adding War Metal Wiki. Slivicon 17:14, April 1, 2012 (UTC) : Elecbullet (talk) 08:10, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Marvel: Avengers Alliance Wiki Consider Marvel: Avengers Alliance Wiki? -- Lycentia 02:38, April 3, 2012 (UTC) : Elecbullet (talk) 08:10, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Bubble Safari Can Bubble Safari be added to the template list also please? Thanks in advance *-jester-* 16:37, June 27, 2012 (UTC) : Elecbullet (talk) 08:10, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ::On second thought, I have removed your wiki from the template because your Main page is protected and thus I cannot transclude the template (thus failing to fulfill your end of the deal). If you become available again to place the template, I will gladly reinstate your wiki. Elecbullet (talk) 08:15, May 29, 2013 (UTC) The Sims Social Could you please add The Sims Social Wiki to this list? Thank you! Mndarrr (talk) 22:25, December 28, 2012 (UTC) : Elecbullet (talk) 08:10, May 29, 2013 (UTC) My Ninja Could you please add the My Ninja Wiki to this template? Lero02 (talk) 07:44, May 29, 2013 (UTC) : Elecbullet (talk) 08:10, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you! 14:10, May 29, 2013 (UTC) MapleStory Adventures Wiki Could you guys add MapleStory Adventures to the template please? :) -- 5Celcious (Talk) 15:10, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Company grouping When multiple wikis are about games developed by the same company (Zynga comes to mind, out of those listed here it makes several) I was wondering if we could perhaps include them under a separate heading than the others. This template is growing quite big and I think that kind of division would increase legibility. I think word-wrapping might also help, like how "hidden" and "chronicles" are on separate lines in spite of being the same link. +Y 11:22, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :In addition, I think wikis for defunct games need splitting into their own section. And Marvel Avengers Alliance is listed twice. The first link doesn't link to the front page and therefore is the one that needs removing. Digifiend (talk) 22:03, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Customizable version A version that uses CSS classes to customize the template to your wiki's main page them is available at: Template:FacebookGameWikis/CSS. If you use that template, you need to add the class "mainpagebox" to the appropriate CSS pages on your wiki. --'Vandraedha (talk · )' 02:27, June 27, 2013 (UTC)